Drivers typically rely on observation and experience in determining a traffic signal status for oncoming traffic at an intersection. Determining the traffic signal status of oncoming traffic is often accomplished without any ability to directly perceive the traffic light status of the oncoming traffic as the traffic lights are typically turned toward the oncoming traffic. Frequently, turns are executed at intersections without direct knowledge of the current traffic light status of intersecting and oncoming lanes.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide drivers with current traffic light status of intersecting lanes.